Cry at the happiness, Smile at the sadness
by Isai-koisk6918
Summary: History is sometimes sad, sometimes its happy, and sometimes it's downright painful but that is why I write my poems to express how each nations felt during an event in history.Requests can be made. Fourth: 1st part to North Mexico's.
1. Chapter 1

**Stars and Jacks**

**Hey guys this is the historical poems that I was talking about. I hope you guys like it. Before I forget this poem is a response to a poem made by my friend which she can't log on right now so when she does read it to get the bigger picture.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>Good day to you.<p>

No that is not right. You like simple greetings right?

Hello. You must be wondering why I'm talking to you.

It's that day again, the day where you declared your independence.

I usually just stay in my room, locked up to hide my sorrows.

However I want to move pass that so that is why I'm here.

To you I was the villain that suppressed you but I was not.

I was the protector... Hard to believe?

You do not know the horrors of this world that we must play.

To fight against one another even your family...

I wanted to save you from that however it seems I failed...

Now please don't look like that. It took all I had to come here.

You came a long way, I am proud of you.

No matter what people say, I'm happy that I raised you.

I'm happy that I was still able to see you even after all of this.

I'm happy that I was able to watch you grow to the super power that you are now.

I'm so happy

Now please don't cry, don't cry.

Lift that chin up and dry those tears

You are America, land of the free and of the brave.

As for me...I'm England...

Your proud brother.

* * *

><p><strong>Well how is it<strong>**? Please review to tell me what you think of it, I also take requests as well. See you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Te Amo, Te odio**

**Hey guys, here's the next poem its about South Mexico. I based South Mexico on my friends, I don't know much because I was shocked that my friend actually drew the two Mexico' I hope you can feel the emotions off of this poem.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia or mexico would be canon already.  
><strong>

I hate Spain.

If he didn't come here then Papa would still be alive.

And Juan wouldn't have to suffer anymore…..

But he did come; he killed Papa.

Right in front of our eyes. Smiling that smile full of malice and arrogance.

Cold green eyes that showed no soul residing within them.

Demon-That all I can describe Spain.

He took us in and we were his little 'brothers'.

However I refused to be his little brother.

I refused to be the little brother of my father's murderer but Juan didn't know

He believed that Spain was just possessed by the greed of his bosses.

It's his naïve way of dealing with the trauma.

I couldn't tell him that Spain was not possessed; his actions were made by his own will.

I hate Spain so much!

Why won't he die? Why did he kill my papa?

Why did Spain deceive me?

Why?...I believed Spain

Everytime I saw him, he would give us a hug and play with us…Was that a lie as well?

I wish I was Juan so I could fool myself into believing this wasn't true, that all of this is a dream.

However I cannot-I must keep myself to reality and deal with this.

For us-For Juan

Even if it meant to wear this scar on my side. I must. I must.

I must battle America, I must battle Spain, I must battle my brother.

I must. I must, For who will believe the truth when these fools try to deny it?

I must, I must.

I must lock away my heart to avoid the pain. I must lock away my smile to avoid smiling cruelly.

I must.

I hate Spain. I hate him so much.

For its fault that I cannot be myself anymore…

Wait, I never was myself. The real me died along with Papa.

**Well how is it? This poem has four parts to it so this is not the end. Like i said I take requests, it can be anything in history or just a character poem also please review, i want to know if you like this or not.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Te necesito para vivir

**Hello! I ****decided to update which if you guys must know its always on Saturdays or Sundays but now i have some unfortunate news to tell. I'll tell you after this.**

**South Mexico's human name: Pépé Hernandez **

**North Mexico's human name: Juan Hernandez  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the Mexico bros. wait i don't them either.**

* * *

><p>I was nobody for a long time.<p>

I became alienated with my brother.

The one I swore to protect.

All because I was caught up in revenge.

Revenge for Spain. I couldn't see what was going on.

Juan was working with Spain, forgiven him a long time ago.

Worried about Spain when he was bombed by Germany

Worried about the Spanish Civil War.

Worried about everything but me

I knew I deserved it, I knew-but it didn't stop me for feeling hurt.

Everytime I went to a meeting, Juan would refuse to look at me.

I didn't know why

I confronted him about it, wanting to know answers.

Juan replies that I have changed, too much that it scare him so

Scared that I turned into Conquistador Spain

I couldn't believe my ears. Have I turned into him?

The one thing that I feared happened

I turned into the man I hate! The one who murdered papa!

Juan says that Spain did what he did and has to live with the regret and guilt. I shouldn't be too focus on revenge for it is one-sided.

I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to respond, after all that man took all that I know

Especially my real self.

I ran away from Juan and went to go find Spain.

Juan called out to me but i didn't care. I needed to find Spain.

I found him all alone, this chance to perfect. I get the knife I had hidden in my ankle and move to strike.

Spain sees me and does nothing, he has this all the time.

I aim the knife to his heart and-

I dropped it. I cannot do it.

After all these years I cannot.

I cannot avenge my papa. Spain hugs me and i try to pull away, but i soon give in.

I let my tears fall and I come to a realization.

I didn't want to kill Spain, I just wanted my old self back. I wanted it back.

I miss playing with my brother, I miss messing with America, I miss Japan, I miss my papa.

I miss being Pepe. I built a shield around my heart so I wouldn't get hurt anymore, however it seems it wasn't that strong.

I stay in Spain's embrace until my brother comes along with a few people I knew.

I just stayed there not knowing what to do. Then they all hug me...

I cry a fresh set of tears, I was so happy

I didn't need to kill Spain to get myself back...

For it was with me all along.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it but there are still two more parts to this however i have some bad news. I am currently failing a class, AP Government to be exact so now i have to study like crazy to make it up to a B or A. I never failed a class before so that has motivated me to do more than before however that means i won't be updating as often as i would. Forgive me. Anyway please review to tell me what you think of this second part or leave a comment on it. Also picture of pépé is on my profile as my avatar, its the current one that i have. Pépé actually wears a bandana on his head like Lavi from -Man and you can kinda see Juan.<strong> **Well i'll leave for now, pray for me.**

**Next poem: North Mexico's: Te escucho Te veo**


	4. Chapter 4

**...I'm not going to lie I had this for a while now I mean a long while like a few months while. I'm terribly sorry, I got addicted to Koei Tecmo's Dynasty Warriors and Samurai Warriors( Still am addicted) but here you go!**

**If you don't already know this but i do not own hetalia, if i did Pepe and Juan would be canon already.**

* * *

><p>Te escucho Te veo<p>

I remembered that day all too well

Everytime I close my eyes that scene plays over and over like a broken record

The day where I murdered my papa

I was playing with my brother Pepe hide and seek. It was my turn to find Pepe.

I couldn't find him anywhere so I decided to look outside from the empire and that's when I saw him

I found Spain with some of his people. I greeted him since he is so nice to me and pepe.

Spain smiled back, gave me a pat on my head. I asked him if he saw Pepe which he said no

Then he asked if he could see Papa to discuss something

I was so happy, Papa always said that Spain was dangerous but he wasn't so I couldn't wait to show papa how nice he was

I agreed and showed Spain where Papa would be, not noticing the evil grin on Spain's face

If I only I noticed that sooner…If only-

Spain and his people including his boss killed our people, murdered them in front of us. Papa told me and Pepe to hide. And then it happened-

My papa got murdered by Spain in front of us, blood splattering on our faces.

It's all my fault, all my fault. I brought Spain to papa, I killed my Papa! I killed him!

Spain didn't kill my papa-I did. Pepe hated spain after that, started rebelling against him any chance he got.

But I could not, I deserved it. This is my penance for my sins.

Pepe carries on with his hatred toward Spain oblivious of the true killer which is me

I go on with my life, smiling my smile that was fake. The only real smile that I want to see is Pepe's

The one that I took away from him

We just declared our independence from Spain and the road was tough.

Pepe fought Spain and got a scar, Pepe fought America and got a scar.

I got nothing-why does he protect a killer like me so much? Why? I killed our papa.

I don't understand. I don't deserve to be called your little brother.

When world war 1 and 2 came around I decided to fight for once, fight so pepe wouldn't

I fought with the desire to help Pepe be himself again, I didn't care who stood in my way

I didn't care that I went to hell for my sins if I can make Pepe go back to his old self then I will

I love my big brother so much, it's the least I can do.

People think that I'm a taco-loving idiot who doesn't understand anything but that is not true

I know what's going on, I know exactly what's happening

I just pretended not to. It's the only way for me not to hurt anybody anymore.

But it seems that too ends up hurting people…..

What can I do? What should I do?

What do I do to show my brother that I am hurting too?

What?

If only I knew the answer-

So until I know that answer I will continue to be that smiling idiot who loves tacos

That idiot who will continue to protect his brother

That idiot who is a murderer.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for the Mexico bros.'s series! I did have a Spain poem about his point of view toward this but my best friend has it as of today and I'm out of poems! Requests can be made about anything and anybody so don't be afraid to ask. Chapter 5 of Dear You is completed, just need to type it up. Thank you guys for being patient towards me! See ya! <strong>


End file.
